Shadow Discovers Shadamy
by Warrior4hire
Summary: While searching for Maria as a hedgehog believing the trend was not real, Shadow discovers something else


Author's note: Okay before you go and hate on me just read this part out. I don't hate Shadamy, in fact I'm actually a fan of the couple myself, I just thought I'd make my interpretation of how Shadow and Amy would react to this, in fact I might make a story of these two myself. WARNING: it won't make sense, but just keep in mind it's just a comedy. Enjoy

One day, a male black colored hedgehog with red stripes, white gloves and jet shoes was seen sitting at a computer getting ready to type something in.

"Me with Maria as a hedgehog? Hm! Like such a thing would happen," The hedgehog known as Shadow pointed out, "but just out of curiosity, I should just look it up."

Shadow was just about to type in Shadow and Maria, but finds a quick search called Shadow and Amy.

"What? Me and Amy? What the heck is this?" Shadow asked curious before clicking on the search and finds multiple pictures and images of him and a female pink hedgehog in a pink dress, pink boots and white gloves named Amy in love with each other. This made Shadow almost throw up, "m-me... falling in love with her?"

Shadow continues scrolling to find no end to it

"What the f...!" Shadow shouted before everything cuts to a blue male Hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes named Sonic who was seen sitting next to a male yellow/orange colored fox with white gloves and shoes similar to Sonic named Tails who was talking about Sonic epilogue and what his theory on what the villain used on Sonic to turn him evil earlier that same time.

"And that's my theory on what you refer to as "that formula" is," Tails explained.

"Interesting, but it still doesn't explain the fact that if you knew Snively did something to me, then why didn't you capture me and torture an antidote out of him," Sonic pointed out.

"Simple really, I was caught in a corner and didn't have time to think twice about what I was doing." Tails answered.

"And what do you suppose happened to everyone after I died?" Sonic asked before Tails gave it some hard and good thought before they hear Shadow scream, "what was that?"

"Sounds like Shadow got the living daylights scared out of him," Tails assumed.

"Shadow getting scared? That's a good one, little bro," Sonic said laughing at Tails' answer before the two tailed fox got up to see what was happening. As they enter the computer room, they see Shadow passed out on the floor, "you weren't joking."

Tails looks at the computer to see images of Shadow and Amy in love.

"Uhh... Sonic. You might want to see this," Tails pointed out as Sonic tried to wake Shadow up. He goes over to the computer and sees the same thing before laughing.

"Yeah good one, fans, like Amy would ever fall for Shadow, she has and always will be obsessed with me and if she saw this she'd..." Sonic pointed out before a lit lightbulb appears over his head. Meanwhile with Amy who was having a cup of tea, relaxing and thinking about Sonic as usual before he walks in.

"Sonic? What makes you want to visit me?" Amy asked. Later she was seen looking at the same computer shocked by what she saw, "what the heck?! Why would I be with him? I don't even like Shadow at all!"

Sonic started giggling along with Tails unaware that Amy was growing more angry by the second.

"Who...? Who came up with this?" Amy asked.

"Beats me, Amy," Sonic answered still giggling to death over the whole thing only to get her hammer to the face flattening out his head, "Tails, run."

Tails later was seen running as fast as he could from Amy who was right behind him.

"You get back here, you two tailed rodent!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs. Meanwhile Shadow was seen scarred to death by what he saw.

"I just had to find that... I just had to find that," Shadow kept saying to himself as Sonic walks up to him with his head still flattened.

"Hey Shadow, how much do you think it'll cost to get my skull back to its regular shape?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up, faker!" Shadow shouted in a weak tone

The end.


End file.
